dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strider's Band/@comment-35893558-20180626013519
I lost count after about 100 purifications to finally get the Skull Splitter/Hailstorm Volley Strider's Band combo ring from BBI Gear Lvl. 3. I would always get either the Ranger's Band or the Daggerist's Band. Every time. Even when both my Arisen and Main Pawn were Strider/Strider. It was maddening. Then, after I added chest 15 in The Bloodless Stockade to my Lvl. 3 Gear farming list, BOOM, I got this beauty, as well as the Soaring Stone/Brain Splitter combo ring. While there is a set list already constructed the moment you enter BBI on a New Game file, where you acquire cursed items influences purification results just the same as your vocation does. I tried purifying Lvl. 2 Gear, yet I wasn't getting anything better, and would end up selling tons of useless Preceptor Rings; unlike Armor, I didn't notice Lvl. 2 Gear bumping Lvl. 3 Gear up the list either. For anyone who may be suffering the same as I was, this is what finally broke the maddening cycle for me. In Post-Daimon BBI, farm the following chest numbers from their respective areas: Ward of Regret: chests 10 & 3. Don't bother with 9. Head to chest 10 first (if you've opened the shortcut; if not, you can lookup how by using a barrel), and grab a skeleton key from chest 7 on your way; 10 is best done first since it's far enough from the enemies that you can save before opening the chest, and then it makes a good reload location to sprint to chest 3. Most I ever had to reload on chest 3 was 5 times, so a 1/5 chance was the worst I experienced in the maaaany runs I did. The Forgotten Hall: chest 15 (guaranteed). The Bloodless Stockade: chest 15 (it says "uncommon" but I've had an average of 1/3 chances of getting Lvl. 3 from here, or maybe I was just being thrown a bone lol). Sparyard of Scant Mercy: chests 5 & 6. For this one, just sprint to The Fallen City, then re-enter and save once the room reloads to make that your checkpoint, that way the dragons reset their position and don't bombard you as much with spells or charge attacks. When you need to Godsbane, simply jump down to the abyss behind the chests (it's faster and funnier tbh). These four locations yield 6 BBI Gear Lvl. 3 items that can be farmed in about 10-20 minutes depending on how familiar you are with the floorplans, if the game loves or hates you with the chest results, and if you're an Assassin using Gale Harness with minimal inventory (which honestly why would you farm as any other vocation?). Now, I was already Level 200 when I decided to complete my ring collection, so I seldom had issues when enemies would love-tap me, and of course I was on Easy Mode because, again, why would you farm on any other mode? Up to y'all how early you'd like to start this, but the locations' placement variety yields the most diverse purification results; leaving The Bloodless Stockade out proved to be my folly, and thus why I think I would never get it. This is very long, I know, but I wish I had a thorough understanding of all this before nearly losing my senses to farming madness lol so I hope this helps any who see it :)